kanalyticphilfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Carrier, M. (1991), "What Is Wrong with the Miracle Argument?"
Carrier, M. (1991), "What Is Wrong with the Miracle Argument?", Studies in History and Philosophy of Science, Part A, 22(1). 과학적 실재론자들의 주장과 달리, 저자는 과학 이론의 거짓인 부분에서 참인 참신한 예측이 도출될 수 있다고 본다. 저자는 플로지스톤 이론에서 수소를 통해 금속회를 금속으로 만들 수 있다는 예측이 도출된 사례와, 열에 대한 칼로릭 이론에서 모든 기체의 열팽창 계수가 동일하다는 예측이 도출된 사례를 근거로 든다. '플로지스톤'이나 '칼로릭'은 현대 과학에 비추어 볼 때 진정으로 지시하는 용어들이 아니기 때문에, 이러한 예측들은 이 이론들이 참이기 때문에 가능했던 것이 아니다. 그보다는 이 이론들이 실재의 자연종 구조를 잘 반영했기 때문에 가능했던 것이다. 저자는 이 논점을 후속 논문인 Carrier, M. (1993), "What Is Right with the Miracle Argument: Establishing a Taxonomy of Natural Kinds"에서 더 발전시킨다. Realism and the Miracle Argument 실재론자들은 과학의 성공을 다음과 같이 설명한다. (1) 한 이론의 근사적 참은 그 이론의 경험적 성공을 함축한다. (2) 그 이론의 참의 필요조건은 그 이론의 이론 용어들의 진정한 지시이다. (3) 실제로 과학 이론들은 경험적으로 성공적이다. (4) 따라서, 과학 이론들은 아마도 근사적으로 참이고 그 이론들의 이론 용어들은 아마도 진정으로 지시할 것이다. 라우든은 성공적이면서 진정으로 지시하지 않는 이론들이 있다고 했다. 이에 실재론자들은 라우든이 말한 성공적인 이론이 실제로는 성공적이지 않다고 반론한다. 실재론자들이 말하는 성공은 휴얼(William Whewell)의 "consilience of inductions", 뒤앙(Pierre Duhem)의 'theoretical prediction of hitherto unknown laws'와 같은 것들이다. (비슷한 논증으로는 Leplin 1984 "Truth and Scientific Progress" 205-217, Musgrave 1988 231-234, Friedman 1983 241-248 참고.) 휴얼이 말한 "consilience inductions"의 특성은 다음과 같다. (1) 서로 다른 종류의 현상을 기술한다고 여겨졌던 법칙들이 한 이론에 의해 통합된다. 그 이론이 정식화되면 그 현상들이 공통의 원인 혹은 과정의 결과로서 연관되어 있음이 드러난다. (2) 한 부류의 현상을 포섭하기 위해 만들어진 이론이 나중에 다른 현상까지 추가적으로 포섭하는 것으로 드러난다. 즉, 성공적인 통함인 통합을 위해 이론을 수정하고 조정한 결과가 아니라, 예상되지 못한 결과여야 한다. 휴얼과 달리 뒤앙은 참신한(novel) 예측을 강조한다. 뒤앙은 만약 이론이 실재를 반영하지 않는, 단지 인공적인 체계일 뿐이라면 우리는 이론이 알려지지 않은 규칙성에 대한 참된 예측을 한다고 기대할 수 없다고 보았다. 이론이 참이 아니면 그 이론에서 참신한 예측을 도출 할 수 없을 것이다. 그런데 우리는 과학 이론들에서 참신한 예측을 도출한다. 따라서 과학 이론들은 참이다. History as the Touchstone of the Miracle Argument 이론이 성공적인 예측을 내놓는다면 그 이론은 참이라고 추론할 수 있다는 실재론자들의 주장과 달리, 이론의 거짓인 부분에서 성공적인 예측이 나온 사례들이 있다. 저자는 두 가지를 제시한다. 첫째는 수소를 이용해 금속회를 금속으로 환원할 수 있다는 예측이 플로지스톤 이론에서 도출된 사례이다. 둘째는 기체의 열팽창 계수가 일정하다는 예측이 열에 대한 칼로릭 이론에서 도출된 사례이다. 플로지스톤 이론의 사례 플로지스톤 이론에 따르면, 플로지스톤은 "연소의 원리"로서 모든 가연성 물질들에 포함되어 있고 물질들이 탈 때 빠져나오는 것이다. 연소란 플로지스톤과 다른 잔여물로 분해되는 것이다. 이와 같은 모형이 금속의 하소(calcination), 즉 금속의 "산화"에도 적용된다고 여겨졌다. 금속에서 금속회("산화물")가 만들어질 때 플로지스톤은 방출되는데 이 점은 모든 금속들이 각각의 금속회와 플로지스톤의 화합물임을 암시한다. 1766년에, 이러한 이론적 주장은 캐번디쉬에 의해 경험적으로 입증되었다. 그는 몇몇 금속들(철, 주석, 아연)을 몇몇 산들(염산과 묽은 황산)에 녹여서 몇 가지 주목할 만한 속성들을 가진 기체가 방출됨을 발견하였다. (한 가지 예는 Fe + 2HCl → FeCl2 + H2) 현대에는 '수소'라고 불리는 이 기체는 아주 가볍고, 가연성이 아주 크며 어떤 인지할 수 있는 잔여물도 남기지 않고 탔다. 게다가, 캐번디쉬는 이 실험의 결과는 사용된 산의 본성이나 산의 강도에 의존하지 않는다고 주장했으며 이로부터 그가 '가연성 공기'(inflammable air)라고 이름붙인 이 기체가 산에서 유래하지 않았다고 결론내렸다. 그 시대의 배경 지식을 고려할 때, 금속들에 포함되어 있고 잔여물을 남기지 않고 타는 가볍고 가연성인(combustible) 기체가 다름아닌 순수한 플로지스톤이라는 점은 거의 자명했다. 따라서, 캐번디쉬는 플로지스톤을 실험적으로 확인하는 데에 성공했다고 생각했다. 1782년에 프리스틀리는 이 해석에 기반을 두고 한 가지 참신한(novel) 규칙성을 성공적으로 예측했다. 그의 추론은 다음과 같이 진행됐다. 만약 가연성 공기가 순수한 플로지스톤이라면, 그것이 금속회를 금속으로 변환시키는 데에 필요한 플로지스톤을 공급할 수 있어야 한다. 프리스틀리는 이 참신한 예측을 입증하는 데에 성공했다. 그는 가연성 공기 안에서 몇 가지 금속회들을 가열했는데, 그 기체가 거의 완전히 사라지면서 금속회들은 각각 그에 대응하는 금속들로 변했다는 점이 관찰됐다. 이는 금속회들이 가연성 공기를 흡수해서 금속성을 회복했다는 점을 확실하게 보여주었다. 이것은 뒤앙이 말한 참신성의 완벽한 사례임이 분명하다. 그 이전 과학에 알려져 있지 않고 캐번디쉬 식의 플로지스톤 이론 정식화에 앞서서 예측되지 않은 경험적 규칙성에 대한 이론적 예측을 했기 때문이다. 다른 한편, 예측에 깔려 있던 이론은 완전히 틀렸다. 수소의 환원력은 수소가 전자를 쉽게 준다는 사실 때문이고, 이것은 금속회에 플로지스톤을 공급하는 능력과는 전혀 유사하지 않다. 수소의 환원력은 수소가 모든 금속들에 포함되어 있는 연소의 원리인지의 여부와 전혀 관련이 없다. 이와 같이, 이 모형대한 플로지스톤 이론의 해명은 지시하지 않지만, 매우 성공적이었다. 열에 대한 칼로릭 이론의 사례 열에 대한 칼로릭 이론은 열을 물질적 실체(material substance)로 간주하는 이론이다. 이 이론에 따르면 온도는 칼로릭의 농도이다. 칼로릭은 물질적 본성을 가지고 있기 때문에 더 작은 단위로 파괴가 불가능하고, 이는 열의 보존 법칙이 성립함을 함축한다. 다른 물질들처럼 칼로릭은 입자로 이루어져 있다. 한편으로 당시에 일반적으로 받아들여졌던 친화력 이론(affinity theory)에 따르면, 모든 입자들은 짧은 범위에 작용하는 인력으로 서로를 끌어당기는데, 그 강도는 거리와 그 물질의 화학적 본성에 따라 다르다. 친화력 이론은 열 입자에도 어느 정도 옳다고 받아들여졌다. 즉, 열 입자인 칼로릭은 다른 물질의 입자들을 끌어당긴다. 그런데 칼로릭에만 독특한 측면이 있는데, 칼로릭들 사이에 척력이 존재한다는 것이다. 열팽창은 이러한 척력의 존재를 입증하는 것으로 여겨졌다. 가열된 물체는 그 내부의 열 입자들의 척력에 의해 팽창된다는 것이다. 이런 설명에서, 고체 상태는 친화력(물질마다 다름)과 칼로릭 척력(물질의 종류와 상관 없음) 사이의 균형에 의해 정해졌다. 이는 물질마다 고체의 열팽창 계수가 다르다는 점을 함축했다. 하지만 기체 상태의 경우 다르다. 기체들은 칼로릭이 모인 것(accumulation)으로 규정되었다(기체들은 가열에 의해 만들어지기 때문이다). 이 상태에서 입자들은 매우 멀리 떨어져서 친화력은 별다른 영향을 주지 못한다. 따라서 기체 상태에서 칼로릭 입자들 간의 인력은 무시할 만하며, 척력만이 영향을 준다는 것을 의미한다. 따라서 팽챵률은 모든 기체들에서 같다. 이는 칼로릭 이론의 참신한 예측이었다. 현대적 관점에서 보면, 기체의 열팽창 계수가 같다는 것은 기체 분자 간 거리가 멀고 높은 운동에너지 때문에 각 물질 고유의 결합력(반데르발스 힘)이 무시할만하기 때문이다. 따라서 기체는 서로 충돌하는 점입자들의 모임으로 대략적으로 해석할 수 있고, 그 충돌은 역학 법칙들로 분석될 수 있다. 이는 열팽창에 대해 칼로릭 이론에서의 예측과 같은 결론을 낳는다. 이와 같이 열팽창 계수에 대한 칼로릭 이론의 예측은 기존 과학자 공동체에 알려지지 않았고, 주어진 배경 지식에 의해 예측되지 않는 경험 법칙에 대한 참신한 예측적 성공이었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 칼로릭 설명에서 채택된 중심 개념들은 지시적이지 않다. 칼로릭에 기반을 둔 설명에서 핵심은 칼로릭의 척력인데, 현대적 관점에서 보면 칼로릭 같은 것은 없고 따라서 칼로릭의 척력 같은 것은 없다. The Miracle Argument and Duhem's Natural Classification 위의 예에서 보듯이 이론 용어의 지시는 예측적 성공의 필요조건이 아니다. 하지만 직관적으로 볼 때 예측적 성공의 원인이 무언가 존재해야 할 것 같다는 것도 사실이다. 이 상반되는 의견들을 조화시키는 답변이 가능하다. 이론 변화에서 이론의 내용은 변하지만, 여전히 보존되는 특성이 있다. 그 특성은 현상의 질서 짓기(ordering) 혹은 분류(classification)와 관련된다. 즉, 과거 이론에서 서로 다른 현상들이 그 밑의 공통된 과정에 의한 결과로 간주되었다면, 새로운 이론에서도 그 현상들은 공통된 과정에 의한 결과로 간주된다. 즉, 현상들의 질서, 분류, 관계는 보존된다. 플로지스톤 이론에서 하소와, 금속회가 다시 금속으로 되는 과정은 같은 화학적 과정의 예화인데, 단지 반대 방향으로 작용할 뿐이다. 현대적 관점에서 이 두 반응은 플로지스톤 이론에서와 달리 각각 산화, 환원으로 해석된다. 그런데 산화, 환원 역시 같은 과정이 반대 방향으로 작용하는 것이다. 이런 점에서 보면 하소는 산화로, 금속회가 다시 금속으로 되는 과정은 환원에 대응된다. 즉, <하소>와 <금속회가 다시 금속으로 되는 과정>의 관계는 <산화>와 <환원>의 관계로 보존되었다. 각 이론의 내용(content)은 달라졌을지라도, 분류는 바뀌지 않은 것이다. 칼로릭 이론도 마찬가지다. 칼로릭 이론에서 기체적 속성은 물체에 칼로릭이 축적된 것의 결과이다. 그런데 바로 이 똑같은 과정, 즉 칼로릭의 축적을 통해 칼로릭 이론은 열팽창 계수가 동일하다는 점을 예측할 수 있었다. 이 두 가지 현상을 같은 메커니즘으로 설명한 것이다. 현대적 관점에서도 역학에서 그런 두 가지 현상의 연결이 보존되었다. 기체의 분자적 구조를 설명하는 메커니즘이 열팽창 계수가 같다는 점을 설명하는 데에도 쓰인다. 이 사례 역시 내용은 변했지만 분류는 유지된 것이다. 이는 뒤앙의 자연적 분류(natural classification)에 대한 개념화와 다음과 같은 점에서 유사하다. 첫째, 기적 불가 논증은 매우 성공적인 예측들에 쓰인 개념들이 진정으로 지시한다는 것을 보여주지 않는다. 둘째, 근본적인 존재론적 질서(order), 실재를 반영하는 것은 법칙들에 대한 이론적 해석이 아니라, 그것들의 이론적 조직화(organization)와 논리적 순서이다. 이론의 성공은 그 이론이 현상들을 자연에 부합하는 방식으로 분류했음을, 즉 자연종 구조(natural-kind structure)를 포착했음을 시사한다. 이와 같은 성공은 지시와 관련이 없다. 플로지스톤과 전자 사이에, 혹은 칼로릭과 분자의 운동 에너지 사이에는 진정한 지시적 관계가 없다. 중요한 것은 관계이지 그것들의 본성은 아니다. Conclusion * 성공적이었던 이론은 실재와 같은 방식으로 속성, 과정 등을 분류한 것이다. 이론의 분류와 실재의 분류 사이의 대응이 왜 그 이론이 성공적이었는지 설명해준다. * 그러한 분류적 대응은 진정한 지시를 포함할 필요가 없다. * 위와 같은 주장들이 경험적으로 뒷받침되지 않는다고 해도, 여전히 이 논증은 실재론이 과학의 예측적 성공에 대한 유일한 가능한 설명이라는 데한 반박 논증이 된다. 이는 1절에서 논의한 실재론자들의 논증이 논리적으로 건전한 논증이 될 수 없음을 뜻한다.